Dark Angel's Wish
by Shadow Vampire97
Summary: "Seven years have I sought your presence. My parents' promise was your family's protection. I will keep that promise and ensure your safety. If you accept me as the demon I am, then I'll be happy. My other goal:Destroy the monster controlling the Grimm. I will protect you, my princess of light, for I am your knight of darkness, the ultimate sacrifice in which you now possess."
1. Beginning of the Wind

I have had COMPLETE writer's block on my other stories, so I just made another one up. WARNING: This story, as some other fanfics, is after the season's ending. As a fanfic, some of the original story, characters, and stuff are obviously tweaked, as I had built this story with my interest in the Latin language, meaning the Latin is in my version of the RBWY world of Remnant. Also note there will be a ton and it might be A TON of references throughout, as my OC's character is based on the same moves from Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy's Feral (Or Desperado) Chaos. If you don't like, don't read. If you do enjoy this, leave a comment or review. Either way, I might continue this without reviews consent. With that finally being said, Let's start the Dark Angel's Wish.

* * *

Dark Angel's Wish

_Chapter 1- The Beginning of the Wind_

_**I am not human. I'm a monster. Despair will be brought to my enemy as I lay waste. My blades, forged from the abyss of chaos, carrying forth destruction. I shall cleanse all in a flame of destruction. Begone, fiends, and never return from your eternal slumber. Know my suffering, my pain.**_

At Beacon, Ozpin had gathered everyone in the assembly room for the announcement of a special guest. Suspicions were raised, for some had spotted this new person while heading to their own class. No one knew where he had come from, he just…transferred.

"Alright, settle down. Yes, there's a new student among us. Due to really special conditions, he has been excluded from any and all open teams. Other than that, he will be a bit uneasy for the time being. Give him some time to familiarize himself and you might befriend him. Without further ado, please give a warm welcome to _Ventus Irae_."

Everyone had applauded to the arrival of the new boy in a grey cloak. His eyes were in heterochromia, his left eye red, and right eye blue. The boy himself felt a little overwhelmed from the crowd, but he stayed calm. He had to keep them from knowing he was searching for someone, as well as the small secret behind him and said person. Ozpin calms the crowd.

"We'll allow questions now. One team at a time. Since the leader of team RWBY is so eager, they'll start. Go on, Ruby, but be aware he may not be able to answer all questions."

Ventus looked over to Ruby. She looked very lively. Either way, if something happens, it would be best not underestimate or judge her.

"What does '_Ventus Irae' _mean?" She asked. Ventus expected to answer that sometime today.

"My name…means 'Wrath of the Winds.' My name…is in Latin."

Everyone was intrigued. _So far, so good,_ Ventus thought. Next was Weiss Schnee. _The heiress,_ he thought, _is it__ her?_

"What are your abilities?" Weiss questioned. As expected, but the boy shakes his head.

"I…cannot reveal that. I'm sorry."

Ozpin adds in, "That reminds me, he'll show his skills tomorrow for all who want to see. Other questions related to battle and combat will be passed. Blake, do you have any concerns?"

Ventus observed Blake Belladonna. _A bow? No one else has one. A Faunus perhaps?_

"I have nothing in mind, except the race you're in."

The boy shudders. That was another secret he wanted to avoid letting out, "I cannot…reveal that either. Everyone else who saw me has called me the Monster."

Others had become concerned. Just who was _Ventus Irae_? RWBY's last question was from Yang Xiao Long.

"Any goals you have in mind when you first applied and came into Beacon?"

"To purge the darkness that stands in my way."

Everyone had stirred. Ventus' cold, dark voice had reached and hit them like a nail. Ruby's team was more curious than unsettling. Weiss had seen the boy leave and followed him. Ventus himself continued down the hallway, clearly feeling large amounts of dark energy within the premises. He knew something else was controlling the Grimm, something very deadly. He had to get rid of it before it transforms the Grimm themselves.

"Ventus!" Weiss called out with worry. He turned so fast in response it startled her. The boy looks down.

"Miss Weiss…"

"You left without a second thought, and I got worried. Are you okay?"

_The sincerity, her appearance, _He thought, _Is it really her?_ "I'm fine. I just got called in for work," and he leaves without a trace.

Meanwhile, Ruby sat on her bunk like the others did, all astounded at the complex introductory display Ventus gave earlier.

"That Ventus person was really something, huh? He's even based from a dead language."

Blake nods, "Not only that, his origins are a complete mystery. He didn't answer that he was in the human race. He's definitely not a Faunus."

"With a cute face on him as well. His eyes were different too. I think it's cool to have two separate eye colors," Yang responds. They weren't the only ones interested in him, everyone in Beacon couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

Ventus unloads a barrage of pistol rounds against a group of Beowolves and Ursas. Those who saw him attack the monsters were amazed at his extreme and deadly skill. The last Ursa Ventus had slashed through immediately fell to pieces. With unworldly powers like that, he deserved to be called Monster, as not a single enemy group had made a tiny scratch.

"Darkness eliminated," Ventus stretches himself. He does one last scan and returns to the building, where Ozpin was waiting.

"What did you learn from today?"

"Some of the students…they looked kind and nice. The person I'm seeking…I might have found her."

"Is her family willing to take care of you?"

"I was never told. I can only base off the information from my parents way before they died seven years ago. I'm also carrying a promise the two families made."

Ozpin sighs. This kid has been alone for seven years. It's sad, plus the pain others had given him when he was younger than now. He turns to Ventus and gives him a key.

"This is your room. If you seek help or comfort, then come to one of the staff. We'll assure your thoughts."

"Thank you, Professor Ozpin."

_**The heart of light, the soul of darkness. Your purity, my corruption. I seek harmony between us, our opposing forces together as one to cleanse the phantasmal abyss created with these fiends. Thus, I present to you my eternal wish from the depths of darkness.**_

* * *

Another thing, I'm not really well with effects descriptions and there might be more dialogue than action and stuff like that, so if you bear with me, then I'll be okay. See you next update.


	2. One Worth Believing

For some reason, I just get excited over the fact that I got over 100 views by the first chapter alone. A bit of a heads up, My computer might be taken away for nine weeks after next week due to my grades. I'll see what I can do to keep updating once that time rolls around, but for now I'll just try and satisfy you guys and girls with more chapters.

* * *

_Chapter 2- One Worth Believing_

_**You wish to witness my power. Once you see my enemy's blood, that will determine your regret or joy. With my own suffering, I got stronger so I can never allow any more hardships in the world. I will clear all distractions from my line of sight, whether it be by negotiation, or violence.**_

The next day, Ozpin had reserved the fields for Ventus' combat simulation, also the crowd being a bit bigger than it was in the assembly room yesterday. The word was spread and everyone wanted to see Ventus in action. All would watch on higher ground.

Ventus looked over the crowd, feeling a bit overwhelmed again. Once he saw Weiss, he turned slowly and closed his eyes, as though concentrating. He hears Ozpin.

"Are you ready, Ventus?"

"I am."

"Release them. Let the battle begin!"

Several Beowolves had surrounded the boy, exactly one hundred counted. Some thought Ozpin was crazy, sending out that many captured Grimm against Ventus, other thought the boy was insane for going through with it. That was hardly the case, as they both know what Ventus himself is capable of. One small nod from him and the monsters ready themselves.

"_Lux Magnus."_

A large, dark colored pistol had appeared in Ventus' left hand, which soon transformed into a sword of similar size to Jaune's with a switch of a mechanism within itself, just as advanced as Ruby's Crescent Rose. The weapon had completely contradicted it's name, which meant _Great Light. _It wasn't just the color either, it held pure dark energy as well.

"_Flagro Maximus."_

Another gun forms, but turned out to be a rifle. It had also switched to its Blade Mode, which became another blade just as long as its Rifle Mode. The sharp edge was a bit bigger than _Lux Magnus. _Ventus takes a stance, _Magnus _pointed at the enemy, _Maximus _held over hand behind his back. A few Beowolves charged at him, but he makes no response, which caused worry among the audience. Two words were heard.

"_Via Dolorosa." _Ventus disappears.

Everyone was shocked. One Beowolf was less than inches away from touching Ventus before he spoke and vanished, making look like it was the claw that had made him disappear like a ghost. Was he just everyone's imagination? Soon enough, those few monsters that charged at him fell to pieces set by premature slashes from the gunblades. This was one reason why he was called Monster, he showed himself as untouchable while counterattacking with extreme speed. The other Beowolves charge in as _Maximus_ reverts into its Rifle Mode, shots fired as the other sword slashed at them, all monsters into pieces in five minutes. The last Grimm that showed was an Ursa, which the boy responds by wrapping it in chains that came from behind him, source unknown. As Ventus pulled, the chains tightened to the point of breaking the Ursa's skin structure and spraying out its blood. _Magnus and Maximus _vanish, which the ending result were multiple blades stabbed through almost every part of the Grimm creature. Two final words came from the boy which was the name of his bloody finisher.

"_Nexus Ultimus," _The phrase literally meant Final Nexus, which could be treated as the ultimate death in some cases, or the severing of the final line of life.

The crowd was in a mix of emotion. Horror, excitement, etc. Applause was granted all the same to the boy of immense skill. However, there was one person who was not convinced and thought Ventus was showing off for fame and praise.

That person was Cardin Winchester.

"You must want attention that badly for a reserved kid like you, showing off for no reason," His Almace is pulled out, "How about you show those moves against me with no flaws like that last battle?"

Ventus turns, "Professor, your call."

Ozpin nods, "Sounds like a challenge, correct, Cardin?"

"More or less, depending on his cowardice or confidence."

"Then Ventus can make his decision. Will you fight?"

"I guess I'll go a round," He twirls a chain in response. Was he gonna fight without a weapon? Some still kept in mind that his _Via Dolorosa _was still active. Cardin didn't care for it.

"Get ready!" He charges at Ventus, swinging at him. In response Ventus jumps and somersaults behind him, swinging his arms in an X motion and somehow slashing Cardin the same way without turning around or using a weapon. Some assumed the chains had disappeared from visibility and caught Cardin. The team leader sneers and swings behind him, knowing little of the distance Ventus had backed away from him. Cardin soon becomes anxious and backs away. More Latin is spoken.

"_Quo Vadis?" _Ventus instantly appeared in front of Cardin, striking his gut. Seeing himself airborne, Cardin is caught by a chain, which Ventus uses to pull himself up instead of pulling him down. Ventus did this to strike him three more times, in turn rising their altitude. One last punch downwards had sent Cardin crashing into the ground. Ventus speaks.

"Stage one of my Aura, _Deus Iratus_…'Angered God' is its definition," Ventus places a hand on his own head while he grunts from the pain inside himself. Cardin struggles to get up.

"Funny, you didn't look angered."

"Ventus?" Weiss called out, she obviously noticed something.

"Miss Weiss…" He looks down at the ground, feeling like he couldn't look at her straight in the eye.

"Your eyes. They turned a golden color."

"Indication of _Deus Iratus_. They'll revert back to the red and blue within minutes," He stated. It seems _Deus Iratus _releases some restraints from his body and extends his true power, and this was only stage one. Only Ventus knew what the next stage was, which released every restraint from his body, allowing him to never hold back. He was nothing but dangerous in every way. Even then, everyone liked him, especially team RWBY. Cardin and his team, on the other hand, were not impressed in the slightest, but vengeful for their humiliation.

During lunch, everyone crowded Ventus and he turned uneasy. He calms himself and continues eating while he listens to their praises and admirations. Some girls even wanted to ask him out, but couldn't bring themselves to do it. The place got quiet when Cardin approached him like he owned the place. All watched the scene play out.

"That was quite a show you put on for Beacon. Care to do that again?"

Ventus was unmoved, or rather, he was annoyed. He looked over at Ruby's team and they all nod in approval. For the first time in seven years, he gave a small smile, then switches to a serious tone.

"When I said '_Quo Vadis,' _Did you know what I said?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you insulting me? Because if I remember correctly, we weren't supposed to learn a dead language. You hear me? Latin is a DEAD LANGUAGE! Get it through your head already! No one cares!" Cardin swings a fist, which was caught immediately. Ventus's eyes turned gold once more.

"It means 'Where are you going.' I asked that because you were backing away from me out of fear, if that's what I 'remember correctly.' And now you have the nerve to insult the first language I learned throughout my life? It's people like you that have neglected and shut me out for seven years because I was different from you, and I won't allow you to continue that. Guess what, I don't care what anyone says about my unworldly powers, but you pick at me, my family, or my lingual origins, I won't hesitate to knock some sense into them," Kicking Cardin's feet from the ground, Ventus kicks downward and pins him down while knocking the wind out of the lungs, "Judge me however you like, my suffering still continues, as it still lingers from my past. And our difference in strength is quite visible from where I'm standing." The boy leaves without a second thought, nowhere to be seen until the moonlit night.

_**You have seen part of what I am capable of. Those who negatively display themselves are just an obstacle while I walk towards you, my guiding light. It's your choice of how you think of me, but I won't stop until I fulfill my never ending promise to you.**_

* * *

I think I used Cardin the best way I could. Even then, any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to message me or review. I'm open to give some answers away. See you next time!


	3. RWBY Night

Alright, everyone. here's the next one. What I found funny is the amount of views and followers had increased since the last chapter. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

_Chapter 3- RWBY Night_

_**Everyone may not see my sorrow, but that's why I exist, so they don't have to suffer. I want to keep everyone happy, especially my guiding light. It's my duty to protect her, and nothing will stand in my way. I pay my debt to her with my life, as a token of appreciation for her family providing me with everything when I was alone. I went astray, but no more.**_

Ventus had stood on Beacon Academy's bridge, watching the grey moon slowly inch to the other side of Remnant. It was his second day here and trouble had already found him, other that the Grimm, that is.

"Light… Darkness… The opposing forces inside and outside of my own heart. Courage and fear are complete opposites, but are rather similar in trying to ensure our actions. Towards the light, warmth, happiness, friends to worry about, all will fade to white. Towards the dark, cold bitterness, pain, sorrow. Fear leading to obsession, obsession beckoning the darkness, all would die and fade to black. Helping me hold my trauma are-"

"Your weapons, which also hold your balance of light and darkness?"

Ventus turns to see Blake smiling. He nods in response, "Nothing can help me through it, except for one person. I doubt she'll understand, but she's the only one I can turn to."

_I think he's meaning Weiss, _Blake thought, "What I came here for is to say your skill is well developed when you blew through the simulation and showed Cardin his place. I've never seen anything like that in my entire life, and I'm sure it's just not me either. Is this what you meant when people back then called you Monster?" Ventus nods again.

"All the powers my parents had are now my own. Weapons, abilities, everything inherited from them. My mother was the embodiment of pure light. My father became her, 'knight of darkness,' as he said to me."

"I thought you were reserved, but your amicable right now."

"I don't know either. I just feel like you and your team are good people to talk to, like someone to just let out your concerns and won't do anything, you know?"

"I see. Back to your parents, are they somewhere, or anything happened to them?"

"They, as Huntsmen and Huntress, were called in for one of the biggest Grimm extermination missions seven years ago, when I was nine years. Everyone knew the enemy couldn't stand up against them, but this one time the crowd was wrong about them. The Grimm of course coordinated their attacks, but something had controlled them, giving them a special order that changed the course of the battle. The Grimm put up a huge fight, and fatally wounded my family. I saw everything, they were almost torn limb from limb, the blood over the streets-GAH!"

"Ventus!" Blake grabbed him while he winced in pain, shaking him to snap him out. Ventus was panting.

"Sorry about that. Thank you. The last words they said, my mother's was 'I love you,' as anyone would usually say when they die. My father's last words were the same, but added, 'Rely on the Schnee family to care for you.' The _Iraes_ always had a good relationship with them, as we were also one of their best customers. I sought Miss Weiss out because my family made a promise to hers, to protect them. This was after another incident before the deaths of my parents. That incident my parents were injured, yet still walked the roads, not caring for anyone who saw them. That's when the Schnee family stepped in and housed them, thus my parents started buying Dust from them. Trust me, both pairs would talk for almost hours after the receipt was given. When the Schnee family provided for me after the death penalty, I felt as though I owe my life to them, specifically Weiss, since she was the sender of the provisions. I want to continue my parents friendship through Miss Weiss and I, but I've drastically changed since the seven years."

"Only one way to find out, right?" Blake points back to Beacon, "Let's go."

"She's technically a princess, I'm just an unworldly abnormality…"

"You nervous to talk to her? It doesn't matter who you are. I'm a Faunus and that doesn't stop me."

"I figured you were. You're the only one I've seen with a bow in her hair. Honestly speaking, for some reason I find the bow you kinda cute."

"Thank you," Blake smiles and knocks on the door and Ruby answers.

"Hey, Blake. Finally finished?"

"Not quite," She moves to show Ventus, who was looking across the halls.

"Looks a little boring, just one plain color. Hey, Miss Ruby."

"Oh! Hey, Ventus! Didn't realize you were coming. Here, allow me to let you in. Yang and Weiss are out right now, so it's just me and Blake right now. That means I can burst out and say you were awesome out there!"

"I appreciate your compliment, hold on…" The intercom had clicked on.

"To all Beacon Academy students, apparently by popular demand, others want to experience another battle of _Ventus Irae._ This time, if you really want experience with him, join him in battle tomorrow after all classes. You can either participate alone, or with your team. Good night and see you tomorrow."

"Why, Professor Ozpin…" Ventus shakes his head, "It's been two days and I've already started some trouble. Speaking of being a while, I've never had this feeling for a long time, but I think I'll be better if I stuck with your team, let alone someone I seek is part in the team. I'm glad to have met you face to face, Miss Ruby, Miss Blake."

"Please don't use the 'Miss' word. I feel weird when someone says that to me."

"I'm sorry. In that case, You can call me Ven if you want. I'll accept both."

"Okay! See you later!"

Ventus leaves and soon spots Yang, who also spotted him.

"Hey! Ventus, our Latin hero!" She caught him off guard and gave him a noogie, "I see you've met Blake and Ruby up front instead of looking at us?"

"Count yourself in that list as well. Yang Xiao Long, correct?"

"Yep. Wait, your less reserved than before. Something happen to you?"

"I just have this friendly feeling around you guys. I might also be a little tired," He admits, "I thought Miss Weiss was with you."

"She went looking for you, saying something about your kind of power having some kind of ailment or side effect."

"She right. If I use too much of my power, I'll be corrupt, and I lose sanity while I'm corrupted. I'm glad to have met you, Yang. See ya."

"Heh, can't keep a girl waiting!" Yang pushes him out the doorway, "Prepare yourself, Ventus, I'm volunteering for that battle!"

Ventus finally returns to his room. _Team RWBY seems nice, _He thought, _if I befriend them, then I can be provided with support whenever I need it. _His train of thought stops at the sight of Weiss at his locked door.

"Miss Weiss," Ventus kneels, "I want to give you my sincere apologies. I have not respected you in the slightest."

Weiss couldn't say she was surprised, but shakes her head. She did have a familiar feeling around him, "You don't have to do that. I came because I'm worried. There has to be some negative effects from your power. I know because I asked your father, _Judaei Irae _meaning Wrath of Eternal Darkness, about his dark abilities so I know for later if I see you. That dark prowess is balanced with the light of your mother, _Lux Aeterna, _and her own powers. Thus, creating you, and your powers of chaos. I'm always aware that you're prone to status ailments of all kinds."

"I'm glad you know. My mother's name means Eternal Light," Ventus says without expression on his face, "Out of subject, I don't think you went through hardships like mine."

"I do not. However, I want to continue our family's relationship."

"I've felt the same way. If you need me, I shall be there as your sword and shield."

Weiss smiles. He was just as they described him to be. Caring, smart, loyal, everything had fit him, "Last thing, My team might participate in a round against you. I don't want you to hold back against us, which can help us understand you and show us how we can take care of any weakness you have. That also we can deepen our bond."

"Are you sure, milady? I don't want to see you hurt."

"Don't worry," She draws her rapier, "We both use Dust, I'll be okay. Besides, I'm sure I'm the only one who can cure you of your corruption."

"Understood. My best wishes to you, Miss Weiss."

"It's nice to finally meet you long after the few letters we sent to each other. I bid you good luck and good night."

_**I have finally reached you, the heart of light, thus our destinies intertwine ever so slowly as we expend the time. My corrupted soul, it needs your light, the only remedy to my suffering. If we must cross swords, I'll only do it under your consent. I have my lifelong debt to pay, and I won't let go, so long as you're here.**_

* * *

I made this chapter because I personally felt that you guys didn't understand the things between Ventus and Weiss. Well, see you next update, provided my computer doesn't get taken away.


	4. JNPR

I was able to get at least one more update before restrictions, but might take less time to get electronics since i got decent grades, so I'll be fine for now. Enjoy reading.

* * *

_Chapter 4- JNPR_

_**Take this opportunity now to experience my power. Those who face me will either become my ally, or my rival and enemy. I'll demonstrate the power of what happens when going through torture for years on end. Those brave enough are valiant regardless. Therefore, I say unto you, prepare yourself, for this is my first and final warning.**_

Ventus ends back outside in the fields, everyone watching him as some teams were easily incapacitated. He waited as the opponents made final preparations. Cardin was definitely one of the participants, and he was ticked off due to his humiliation the other day. Luckily for everyone, he was next.

"I've had it with you, pretty boy! I may have underestimated you before, but it's time to really break you in!" Almace is prepared.

Ventus, annoyed once more, recites out loud.

"_I am not human. I'm a monster. Despair will be brought to my enemy as I lay waste. My blades, forged from the abyss of chaos. I shall cleanse all in a flame of destruction. Begone, fiends, and never return from your eternal slumber. Know despair."_

Everyone had turned silent from his small scripture. Tension had replaced anxiety. A dark crest and light crest appear in front of Ventus, signifying he will gather his weapons of light and darkness.

"We've discussed this already, Cardin. You know the difference between us, yet you still have the audacity to come and face me for the third time. You're just feeding fire to the flames of my sorrow and anger. I suggest you leave now, because I was ordered not to hold back."

"Ordered? Who defeated you to say that they're your master? Whatever, I'm not going anywhere! I'll get payback for the humiliation you caused me!"

"You put the embarrassment upon yourself. If you still want to fight, then so be it," Ventus looks to Weiss, who smiles back. Reaching the crests, the blades form, _"Lux Magnus, Flagro Maximus. _I am _Ventus Irae, _the Wind of Wrath, now witness my power."

Chains wrapped around the handles of the gunblades as they are launched at Cardin. Almace used for guarding both blades, Cardin swings behind him, creating distance from him and Ventus. The boy smirks at Cardin.

"Enter the darkness. _Via Dolorosa,_" Ventus quickly kicks Cardin up into the air once again and a dark aura forms around them. He strikes once and a copy of Ventus forms. This continued until five Ventus copies had surrounded Cardin. Ventus still airborne, he traces a star among the copies which traps his opponent. _Magnus and Maximus _are soon merged together, "Come forth, Oblivion."

Oblivion took the form of a cannon able to be carried by hand, handle covered with a guard. The Blade Mode could be any weapon he desires if needed. Still in Cannon Mode, Oblivion is pointed at Cardin, then released, dropping to the ground with a huge thud.

"Why didn't you shoot me, you coward! Finish the match!" Cardin challenges, doing the opposite of his fears.

Ventus shakes his head, "I don't kill people because they tell me to. Even then, I would only have gained an empty victory, which makes the lust for battle. Besides, once I captured you within my _Via Dolorosa, _I had already set our verdict," Ventus holds an orb of light and releases it into the sky, shattering into tiny pieces of warm light, and curing all of their wounds, "Holy Tears, my mother's famed White Magic spell. Heals all of damage and ailments. The way you've angered me, Cardin, you SHOULD be lucky I didn't kill you," Ventus calms himself after Cardin leaves in full health. He saddens as he looks back at Weiss and her team, "I have created too much negativity. I must apologize for my actions. If those of you want to back out of fighting me, then I'll understand."

"Next, JNPR," Ozpin calls.

"We go as a team!" Jaune announces and draws Crocea Mors, Nora with Magnhild, Pyrra with Milo and Akouo, and Ren with StormFlower, "Hey, Ventus. I'm Jaune, these are my team members."

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrra Nikos, Lie Ren. A pleasure to meet you all. You also have the option of calling me Ven. Oblivion, _surgam. Lux Magnus,_" Oblivion disappears and Magnus is wielded. A shot is fired, which caught Jaune's attention and shields his team to counter Ventus' attack. The others take the chance and surround the boy. Mechanisms click and firearms are pointed at target. Jaune jumps to strike from above while everyone occupied the Monster with gunfire. Still slashing down, they see that Ventus disappeared from sight before they started the strategy.

"You've been shooting at an afterimage of me this whole time," He claims, "Two of you should know where I am now."

Pyrra's sword is raised to block his strike, but left her open to kick her back. Nora and Jaune soon dash at him. Without moving, Ventus swings _Magnus_ left and right in one free flow movement, dropping the two opponents. Ren backs up and starts firing StormFlower.

"_Quo Vadis?" _This signified Ventus' strong five-hit combo. Ren guarded against the attacks, but the force of each strike had drained his Aura, leaving him to heavily breath after the attack was finished, also rendering unable to continue. Ventus then points Magnus at Pyrra as she does the same with her blade. Both lowering their weapons, they shake hands, "You four make a good team, I almost broke a sweat. Keep going."

"You're not so bad yourself. Although I'm surprised you didn't use the Angered God on us, why's that?"

Ventus shakes his head, "I may have been ordered not to hold back, but that would hinder my later performance. If I released all restraints, then I would have been blinded by the dark, corrupted, my sanity lost."

"Oh, forgive me for asking, Ven."

"I'm fine. I thought you should know the answer. It was nice meeting you guys."

All answer in unison, "Same to you!"

Ozpin calls next, "Now, team RWBY."

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all descend to the field, weapons drawn out. In response, Ventus bends to one knee, much to no one's expectation but Weiss. No one knew he was kneeling for her, but soon found out.

"Ruby, with all due respect, I request that you let milady Weiss choose your attack formation."

Everyone was shocked. Weiss and Ventus knew each other? Was Ventus defeated by her? How do they know each other? What happened between Weiss and Ventus?

"Wait a minute, you serve Weiss? You looked so independent. I didn't know Weiss was your master," Ruby speaks, and Weiss answers.

"My family saved his, for they were gravely wounded from one of their missions eight years ago. They soon turned out to be our best customers, and then our friends. Our parents described us to each other, and soon Ventus and I shared letters, as it was his only way of keeping in touch, the letters stopped one year after a certain incident."

Ventus continues, "Seven years have I sought your presence. My parents' promise was your family's protection. I will keep that promise and ensure your safety. If you accept me as the demon I am, then I'll be happy. My other goal: Destroy the monster controlling the Grimm. I will protect you, my princess of light, for I am your knight of darkness, the ultimate sacrifice in which you now possess. Whatever she desires, I will see to it that she gets what she wants."

"Rise, my knight. You don't really need to get anything for me. Just be there when I need you."

"As you wish, milady."

Neither Ruby nor the others know how to process what just happened in front of them. Only one question came to mind.

"Where are your parents?"

Hearing this, Ventus immediately drops, almost collapsing from sorrow. Blake immediately rushes to his side and helps him stand. Weiss, especially, almost had a heart attack from the sudden drop he made. His pain, the sharp, emotional cut through his cut was too much to withhold. He let's out his answer.

"My parents died seven years ago, one year right after they were saved by the Schnee family. The Grimm will pay for what they've done to them."

Ruby frowns. Ventus has been alone all this time? No wonder why he was searching for the one person he still has contact with. Shaking the thought, she readies her Crescent Rose, "Come on, Ven. Let's take your mind off of it. Weiss, as he asked, you can choose how we'll go against him."

The command is transferred to the heiress as she nods, "We'll go one by one, this way, we'll deepen our bonds with him and gives us a better chance of understanding. However, _Ventus Irae, _I want you to choose the order of the fight."

Ventus retrieves _Lux Magnus, _"Ruby, Blake, Yang, then you, Miss Weiss."

"Alright!" Ruby prepares a magazine for Crescent Rose, "Let's get this show on the road."

_**Very slowly the truth will leak out. I have told you I'm a demon, but you know not of what I really am. You know of my parents, but not of what they were, even as huntsmen and huntress. In order for those who want to understand me, they must know everything of me. I will give the truth, eventually.**_

* * *

I'm glad you guys enjoy this. Another warning, you might notice in later updates that I might bull crap my way through. See you next time!


	5. RWBY's Bond

This is really fun, nuff said. Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 5-RWBY's Bond_

_**This was the color order I chose, the Red of roses, the Black of the shadows, the Yellow of the burning sun, and then the White of your radiance. I'll never forget these colors. I have these colors if I need their help. The test of loyalty shall officially begin.**_

Ventus calms himself, eyes closed.

Red.

Rose petals are all that he pictures. Rose petals in the wind were a beautiful sight in his eyes. He guards the swing of Ruby's scythe at a split-second. Chains appear from behind the boy. Ruby jumps back, predicting the chasing of the chains towards her and calling right and spinning her scythe to block all movement of the metallic cords. Shots are fired at the girl which she acted on instinct to shoot her own ammunition back. Ventus smiles.

"I take it everyone on the team is light on their feet?"

"Definitely," Ruby shows her own smile and dashes towards him, scythe ready for another swing. The scythe clashes and she parries _Magnus_, leaving an opportunity to cut across his body. Unmoved, the boy sighs.

"Through everything in my life that I've endured, I don't feel a thing. I'll give you the round, Ruby. You deserved the win."

"Will you be okay?"

"Of course. The cut can barely fathom the hell I've lived," Ventus' orb of light is run across the cut, blood and cut vanishing to nothingness, "My mother wasn't a skilled white mage for nothing, you know. Blake, are you ready?"

"Tell me when," Blake unsheathes her two blades.

"_Lux Magnus, surgam. Flagro Maximus," _As the Rifle Mode is prepared, a red magazine is produced from his pocket. Everyone recognizes the red Dust inside it.

"What are you doing?"

"Commencing this next round with a bang. Scarlet Rain is charging," The mag inserts into Maximus, in turn a red glow forms within the muzzle. It was preparing a charged shot. Luckily for Blake, the charge was only rising gradually, which gave her the chance to move in against Ventus. Wrapping a long string of cloth around a thrown blade allowed Blake to gain control of Maximus. A weapon covered or taken away is a way to stop an attack. Ventus acknowledges his disarmament, but waves a finger at his opponent.

"Poor Blake, I forgot to mention that your not the only one with her own advantages."

A snap of fingers and "_Maximus_" transformed into Ventus' Chains of Binding to entangle Blake.

"What will you do? My Chains restrict you of all movement, meaning this round might be over."

"Tch," Blake really was unable to move as the chains were tightening as she tried to struggle. She couldn't even pull the cloth on her trigger.

Ventus sighs and points Maximus, charge at one hundred percent. The shot wasn't at Blake, but at Yang. In response she prepares some projectiles from her own gauntlets as Maximus' trigger is pulled.

"Disperse."

The charged shot breaks into pieces and still overpowered Yang's ammunition. The cluster of new projectiles, powered by Ventus' Aura, homed in on Yang. While she quickly moves away, _Lux Magnus _had a Sheath Mode for Maximus' Katana Mode, showing that both weapons were multiform gunblades. Yang moves in front of Ventus, attracting the homing shots toward him. She moves away after striking his gut to leave the projectiles to their work on him instead of the target.

"Merge."

All homing projectiles combine back into the original charge shot, caught by Ventus shortly after and returned into a Dust crystal. Blake is released from the chains and they move against Yang, wrapping her and constricting her. Ventus pulls on the chains to crush her and means of any escape. Risen to the air and unravelled, Yang grabs a chain and whips it back at the boy, knocking him over. Moving in for another blow, Yang glows, which meant trouble for those who faced her.

The magic crest she struck had stopped her from all movement.

Ventus slashes through her with no signs of any cut on her. _Maximus_ clicks with _Magnus_, and words are spoken.

"Dark Breaker."

The slash takes full effect, emitting a dark wave from Yang as she fell.

"Dang it!" Yang takes a breath, "I was so close!"

"Indeed. Now…"

Ventus turns to Weiss, his last round of battle. Both nod and produce their weapons. The boy speaks once more.

"I've sought the heiress under my family's promise. She and her family are the only ones to turn for help. In return, with my life, I shall do any means to protect her from harm. Her wishes are my command."

"Can't say I disagree, so that makes two of us," Weiss prepares her Dust and charges in.

"_Via Dolorosa," _Ventus' move meant the Way of Grief, Suffering, or Sorrow, which boosts his power and abilities as he is damaged from his total pains throughout his battle cycles, therefore can store energy for his two Aura bursts, which is pretty ridiculous and overpowered against certain people. It had also gave the power of illusion and duplication for the user. Deceiving with an afterimage of himself, he only tricked Weiss for a second, as she changed her Dust and ice crystals shot from the the ground. _Lux Magnus _switches back to Pistol Mode and shot out incendiary ammunition. Among the flames, Weiss used a crest and increased her speed to quickly slash through Ventus.

"How much did it give you?" She asked. It was like he wanted to increase his own power. Was she crazy? or was she just testing him and his limits?

"Enough for stage one. _Deus Iratus,_" As Ventus' eyes turned golden, the air around him changed with his release of restrictions. The hilt of his blades touch and the whole weapons glow throughout the ability, "Splinter."

Four waves of yellow energy had came from the swings of Magnus and Maximus as they slashed through the air. The opposing force of the red Dust met the power of the waves so Weiss was given time to create four crests beside her. Knowing he'll attack from the side, she moves and traps him. his limbs were stretched out so he would stay open to injury, which she does the exact opposite. Ventus never expected her to touch his face ever so gently.

"You're everything they described about you. I'll finish the match."

"My apologies, Miss Weiss," Even while trapped, the crests were movable, letting him diagonally flip and swing Maximus," But I'm far from finished. Condemn."

A red ring surrounds Ventus and a mass amount of energy had burst from the ground, dispelling her magic. anyone caught in the circle would have received serious pain and injury. Weiss just stood there in awe of such a powerful counter. The boy responds to her switch to yellow Dust with his own icy element, digging Maximus into the ground.

"Arctic Dungeon."

A cold mist starts to fill the air and crystals, larger than the heiress' element, spike from the ground. As expected, Weiss uses more crests to stay airborne and dodge all the crystals. Oblivion forms into its Cannon Mode with a red glow. It was the Scarlet Rain, gathering energy from the ice.

"Disperse."

Weiss had evaded the projectiles with very close timing. The crowd may not have complained about the prolonged battle, but they have been on the edge of their seats as it had drew to the end phase. The Oblivion reached a Rapier Mode and Ventus charges in. Like an old swordsman's showdown, both opponents slash through each other. Up until now they had matched in strength.

But Weiss was victorious.

A wave of light emits from the full effect of the cut on Ventus. Oblivion had disappeared slowly from the boy's grasp. He straightens himself and didn't move any further. Did she hit his nervous system?

"Ventus?" Weiss looks over, worried. His gold color in the eyes were draining, which was a good sign.

"Miss Weiss…"

"What is it?" She reached to touch his cheek, the sorrow was in the eyes she met.

"The Scarlet Rain… I had no control over myself when it happened. I only had control when I used it on Yang. This is what I meant by Corruption, as it comes randomly after the activation of _Deus Iratus._ I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay. I took care of it, so there's not really anything to worry about. You're everything that _Lux Aeterna _and _Judaei Irae _had told me, as I had mentioned before. You're worthy of being my knight of darkness."

"Thank you, Miss Weiss. It brings me joy to hear you say that."

Weiss smiles, "If you are a demon, then you might as well be MY demon," As Ventus kneels, she lightly places her rapier on both his shoulders. Everybody had applauded at the decision she makes. Ruby, Blake, and Yang had followed suit. Ventus' reaction was different, he shuddered, but at the presence of new and deep darkness he felt.

"So, _Ventus Irae_, you are here at last."

_**The test is finished and I have succeeded in satisfying your desires. The next phase is to eliminate all enemies who stand in our way. I have a feeling that my next trials will be most dangerous, which might also affect my fate.**_

* * *

Thank you to all viewers and followers for reading this. I'll see you next update.


	6. Darklord, Fallen Angels

This is where more bull crap and references comes in. Enjoy reading this if you love bull crap like some of this chapter shows off. Another thing, I've used the names of the Darklord Yugioh cards for the enemy names. Thus another reference, except for Invidia, the Latin word for envy, for I only saw only six Darklord cards on a website.

* * *

_Chapter 6- Darklord, Fallen Angels_

_**The Darkness is growing ever stronger, but it has me question my bloodline. What am I? What are these new dark beings, and what do they know of my family? Oh princess of light, I will need your assistance, your assurance. I need you. I...**_

Everyone had grown wary as the dark voice boomed over them. This in turn also signified a dark cloud, forming and surrounding Ventus and team RWBY. Ventus had materialized Oblivion.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

Several black cloaked figures appear from the slowly vanishing cloud, "We know you were here, son of _Judaei Irae, _our nemesis. When your mother, _Lux Aeterna, _had willingly joined him to eliminate us, we decided to tame the Grimm."

Ventus couldn't care to believe them. Who would be stupid enough to tame the Grimm? What would that make these seven figures? Ventus is forced to ask, "What would that mean to me?"

"Your parents' deaths seven years ago," They spoke in unison, "Was because of us. We sent out the Grimm to exterminate them."

Anger had taken over Ventus, eyes burning to gold, "How dare you! You put me through all this pain!"

"Your suffering was merely a portion of the true abyss of darkness you should've fell into," All seven introduced themselves as the Darklords: Asmodeus, Desire, Superbia, Invidia, Edeh Arae, Zerato, and Ukobach. Ventus' anger was rising as they spoke, "Your family was one of the best lines of huntsmen and huntresses, we admit, but in our eyes, they could no longer stay in this world, as they were a burden to our goal."

"Yes, they could have stayed in this world! I will kill all seven of you!"

"Let's say you are able to eliminate us," Asmodeus solely speaks, "You would've had the chance to bring them back, but with an extremely heavy price. You must understand that your ultimate finisher, the _Nexus Ultimus,_ was originally ours, as your father had taken the skill away from us and implanted into you once _Lux Aeterna _bore you. We know more about the Final Nexus than you could ever hope to learn."

"Then say I were to believe you further. What would be this heavy price?"

"Absorb our power, then give your life to save theirs as tribute. Among our Darklord lineage, This was successfully done twice overall."

"I obviously don't believe you," Oblivion takes a shot at Asmodeus for anything suspicious, which the projectile had deflected from a barrier previously formed by Ukobach, "No one would just give me a straightforward answer like you did."

"You're just a child who knows neither the true hazards of this world nor of who you really are, just seeking the help of the only princess who can keep your light and dark powers aligned with each other. Embrace your abilities of chaos, as your Corruption proves to us that your the next potential candidate."

"What? Potential candidate?"

"Think over on what we have spoken, _Ventus Irae. _Decide on either the truth, or the grief you'll experience later. Your choice will decide the fate of not just you, but of Remnant as well," All the Darklords disappear while Ventus drops to his hands and knees. Soon enough, everyone was afraid. Weiss had tried to reach the boy.

"Ventus…"

"A potential candidate? Am I truly a demon, other than these god-like powers in my possession? I thought…"

"Ventus."

"Weiss…"

"Now's not the time to sulk around."

"Professor Ozpin," Ventus called.

"What is it?"

"I request application to Team RWBY."

Ozpin stared at Ventus. He knows the boy swore loyalty to Weiss, be he could put him in the group, "The team already has four members. I can say this though, You can participate, as your own one-man team, with them on your own accord. I'll also make special arrangements so that you can be near Weiss at any given time during classes."

"Upon her order will I be by her side. Other than that…I understand…ah…"

"Ven?" Ruby saw him slowly kneel and lie down on the ground. What was happening to him? No one knew, "Someone get medical staff! He needs to be analyzed!"

Ventus was at the void of his mind, his dark depths, his memories of sorrow. He was unconscious, but the downtime was unknown. All he saw were the figures of his mother and father.

"Mother… Father…" He spoke.

"The Darklords found you," Judaei's response was weak. He definitely knew something of them.

"So you DO know them. That means I'm not just called Demon or Monster because of my unworldly power," Ever since the appearance of the Darklords, it was a hard decision to believe anyone, let alone trust them anymore, not even his own family. He could only stay with Weiss. Thus, questions arose from Ventus' mind. His family was now a complete mystery, and his struggle for light and dark balances had increased.

"What did they say to you?" Aeterna asks.

"They said they were the cause of your deaths. They had also claimed me as a potential candidate."

"Do you know what lines you're from?" Judaei tests.

"The _Aeterna__ and Irae _families, why?"

"That's part of it. They must have showed themselves to you because you might be near the Night of Fate."

"Night of Fate?"

Aeterna continues, "You're also from two separate lines of Angels. Mine, the Light, and your father's, the Dark. You've hidden your wings well, even as a small child. If they claim you as a candidate, then you're prone to Hell's Gate, but also available to Heaven's Light.

"You're just adding to the mystery. I want straight answers, father, mother, with all due respect."

Both parents frown. They knew the Night of Fate would come, but Ventus wasn't ready to take in the information.

"We're sorry, Ventus, our time is up. You have to awaken, for someone is waiting for you in the world of the living."

Ventus opens his eyes, seeing his room. _How did I end up in here? _He thought. Weiss was right beside him, looking through his scrapbook of photographed and written memories.

"You're finally awake. You scared the mess out of the entire student body and academy staff, even me. I'm glad you were only asleep for a few hours."

"I never fell unconscious like that before. Is it because I had expended my power? Or was it after the subsiding of the Corruption?" Ventus sighs, it doesn't matter anymore, he was back to normal.

"The first letter I wrote to you," She observes. The letter had read:

[Dear _Ventus Irae,_

Your family has taken several injuries. Are you okay over there by yourself? My family is here housing your parents while they recover. They gave their time to tell me a little about you, and I've become interested. I hope to talk to you in person someday.

Weiss Schnee]

"Eight years ago," Ventus replied, "I felt as thought when we wrote to each other, those were good times. As you can see, I took the liberty of keeping all the letters. You were the only one I could have understood."

"I'm glad. Oh, mind if I used your shower?"

"Not at all. Why do you ask?"

"I was so scared for you that I agreed to my team's idea of having me spend the night here."

"Oh…" Ventus had flushed red, "In that case, take the bedroom as well."

The heiress giggles at the situation she put him through. This was so amusing to her, "How sweet. You're gonna be okay out here?"

"I-I'll be fine. A bit more rest and tomorrow is a new day."

"Never knew you could get so flustered."

"Yeah yeah. Anyway," The yawning had started, "My best wishes…_ Bona nox…"_ The boy had passed out, making Weiss smile. A small peck on his forehead and she heads to the other room.

"Good night, no, _Bona nox,_my sweet Ventus."

_**I have not any clue that you may know what I really am. This Night of Fate might change me, change us. If anything happens, then I have one last thing to tell you, but not yet. I don't think I'm ready to tell anyone...**_

* * *

Yep, read this over many times, and I bull crapped my way through to the point that I'm also using the Seven Deadly Sins. To those who still like my story, see you next update, the first, and relatively short, Darklord battle.


	7. Sin of Gluttony, Ukobach

sorry for long update, there was too much stuff going on. Enjoy another chapter that may be interesting to you.

* * *

_Chapter 7-Sin of Gluttony, Ukobach_

_**I must find out of the absorption of the Darklords, for they must represent the Seven Deadly Sins of the world. I will find out where I belong as an Angel. and who my true enemies are.**_

_"Your parents won't be the only ones that you'll lose."_

These are the words that Ventus hears before he awakens.

"Wake up already!" You're just like a typical schoolboy!" Weiss continues to shake the boy until his eyes have opened, "Jeez, you're a handful."

"Oh, _Salve, _Miss Weiss," Stretching himself out, Ventus snaps two fingers and he soon wears his grey garments.

"I'm glad you realize we're running late."

"Not really, we have exactly one minute," He holds out a hand, which had Weiss blushing and a bit curious, "Do you trust me?"

"Why? What will you do?"

"Do you trust me?"

This created a short pause. Thirty seconds left on the clock. Weiss takes his hand and they disappeared instantly. When they came from a bright light, almost everyone was startled.

Ruby taps their heads, "You were almost late! Where you two?"

"In my living room, I passed out like a light."

Yang responded with a mischievous smile, "Right, the 'living room,' definitely."

"No funny ideas, Yang!" Weiss was quick to answer, then smiled as Ventus agreed.

"I had gave up my room to Miss Weiss, whereas I slept on the couch. As I said before, I'm willing to sacrifice anything for her."

"Aww," Ruby was delighted, "I'm gonna cry if you two have a fairy tale ending!"

"Damn, already?" Ventus had felt dark energies surging through the classroom. His sudden change had the class stir around.

"What is it, Ventus?" Weiss watches as the boy walks towards the open doorway. He reaches out and a wave of energy emits from the empty space.

"We're blocked in. The Sin of Gluttony is at work here, for we're designated as captured food. Show yourself, Ukobach, Servant of Beelzebub!"

"Well then," Ukobach descends, "That was quick."

"Answer me this, what is the Hell's Gate?"

"As the name implies, the door to true darkness, our initiation."

"That's what you meant when I was marked as a candidate."

"There's more to it than just that. Didn't your father tell you that the Night of Fate is near? You will become either one of us, or one of them."

"Enough!" _Magnus _is drawn, "You'll tell me everything once I bring you down!"

"What's the fun in revealing your little secret now? You'll be shut out again like you were seven years before now."

"Withdraw your weapon, milady," The air around Ventus changes after looking back at the darklord, "This is where I start settling the score, for this is my fight."

"Spoke too soon, Ventus?" Ukobach smiles.

"_Via Dolorosa!"_

He moves at Ukobach, using a simple swing for a test. The result was a red barrier, and the countering slash was worth the experiment.

"Starting off on the wrong foot already," Ukobach smirks.

"Merely experimentation, in which I'll perform another one. _Lux Magnus, surgam. Flagro Maximus, _Scarlet Rain."

"You should know your place."

The heat seeking projectiles were circling the Darklord, inching closer to reduce means of escape. He does nothing except stick his hand out, exerting energy for a barrier shell. No one had paid attention to the battle, as they were fixed on what Ventus was hiding from them. Vacuum waves caught their focus, as it almost sucked them in until the boy disintegrated the counterattack.

"You're durable, _Ventus Irae,_" Ukobach sweeps his own blade to parry _Maximus._ Not just to block incoming strikes, but also piercing Ventus' arm.

"_DEUS IRATUS!" _Ventus takes up _Magnus _and _Maximus _then unleashing a bunch of projectiles. These bullets had enough power to break the next barrier, and Oblivion's charged shot broke the obstacle. Grabbing Ukobach, Ventus breaks all four of his humane limbs, scaring the class and whoever had saw his golden eyes. Weiss was crazy enough to grab his free arm, since she saw Oblivion transform into its Blade Mode.

"Ventus."

"Now, Sin of Gluttony, you will pay your part of my parents' death penalty!"

"Ventus!" She calls again.

"Back off!" Ventus has pushed her to the ground and turns back to the fallen Darklord, "This is judgement of the sword!"

Weiss wraps her arms around him, tears forming and dropping onto his backside, "Please, Ventus! This isn't right! Don't do this… This is not you…"

No one has ever seen her cry, nor did the boy. When he saw her in tears, his own sorrow started to form. Turning back to the Darklord, his last words were spoken to him.

"She may have stopped my Corruption, but one thing still stands. You're finished, Ukobach. _Nexus Ultimus: Damnatio._ Begone from existence."

A burst of energy emits from Ukobach and rays of orange energy had transferred to Ventus. A light of orange was also present as Ukobach fades away.

"Deadly Sin has been captured. Weiss, I am not worthy of being your knight," Ventus disappears from sight.

"Ventus…"

"Weiss," Ruby stops her," Everyone in this class fears him now that they saw his insanity. How can you still run to him? Aren't you scared?"

"I am scared, for what will happen to him."

"I don't suppose you know this secret of his?"

Weiss muted herself. _Aeterna and Judaei _had told her of his true identity so she can prepare for the Night of Fate. She had forgotten about it as she lost connection to him over the seven years he was M.I.A. Now remembering his angelic identity, she rushes to find him, wherever he was. Soon after, Blake also leaves to search for Ventus.

The boy himself was in the air, two wings of white and black respectively on the left and right sides. He doesn't want anyone else know of his secret, let alone get them involved in his affairs. Weiss got hurt because of his Corruption. Asmodeus makes an appearance in front of him.

"Your fight with Ukobach proves you were destined for the dark abyss. Continue the path of shadows. Join us and we'll ensure the resurrection of your family," These words shocked Ventus. What did Asmodeus want? The Darklord continued, "You showed everyone, and yourself, the ability of absorbing the Deadly Sins. Would you rather lose your life to save two? Or would you at least fight your 'friends' to keep seeing everyone, even the family you love?"

Ventus was silent. he doesn't have a straight answer or thought on the matter. Could Asmodeus speak the truth?

"You still have time. I trust you'll make the right decision?"

"Ventus!"

Weiss had swung her rapier toward the Darklord of Lust to separate them.

"Miss Weiss…why are you here?"

"_Ventus Irae, _You have been called Demon and Monster for too long. I know what you really are, an Angel."

"Weiss…" He watches her reach out to him. Right at the back of his neck is where she stops herself.

"You're right. You're not my knight. You're the Guardian Angel, MY Guardian Angel," She saw that Ventus was speechless. Either way, her lips were pressed against his. Ventus felt like her light had flowed from her, reviving his spirits. Soon, Oblivion was pointed at Asmodeus.

"I still have yet to decide, Sin of Lust. For now, begone."

"As I said," Asmodeus vanishes in a dark cloud, "I trust you'll make the right decision, for my offer still stands. The Night of Fate draws near in one month. Either be ready to accept destiny, or be willing to fight."

"Just wait and see," Ventus turns to Weiss, "I'm not just your Guardian Angel anymore."

"I actually wanted to do that for a long time."

"Which makes me a bit jealous, I won't deny it," Blake found them, "You absorbed one Sin, now there should be six more."

"And I have one month to get to them. The remaining sins, not in a particular order, are wrath, lust, envy, sloth, greed, and pride. When you think about it, I will have barely enough time before the Night of Fate."

"There you three are!" Ruby called out, "Not only do people want to know your secret, more people fear what you'll say and what you are."

"I thought you might say that," Ventus sighs, "I don't trust anyone with my secret but this team alone. If not the team, then just Miss Weiss."

"Speaking of who," Yang points, "In order for you to keep watch of Ventus' Corruption, Weiss, Ruby and I have come up with the suggestion of you permanently staying over at his room."

"The escalation of this conversation is too damn high," The boy flushes red as his eye.

"Do you not like Weiss enough to let her live with you?"

"The exact opposite, actually. I'd appreciate it if I had milady's company, but it's her decision, not mine."

Weiss smiles, "I'll need at least half an hour or so, but I accept."

Ozpin approaches the group, "I don't think these are good ideas."

_**Asmodeus, if what you say is true, how can I believe you? No matter, I will take the Deadly Sins from all of you, then I'll make my final answer.**_

_**Weiss, my princess, I don't just need you for comfort anymore, nor your being as an asset to the Night of Fate, but I need you for everything. I can't live without you anymore. Because… I love you, Weiss...**_

* * *

Yes, this is a Seven Deadly Sins story as everyone should have noticed, I apologize for repetition. I don't necessarily like the sins, but I just had this story idea around it. Well, see ya next chapter!


End file.
